Down the well! Again!
by ANBUyoru16
Summary: InuKag, MirSan- The gang goes to school with Kagome, and hilarity ensues! Read and review, 'cause I'm ending this at chapter eight. Don't worry, though. I'll make it a goody...wink, wink Rated R, just in case...
1. Get Dressed!

Down the Well! Again!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha. Phew! That was hard to say. No, I'm serious.  
  
"Inuyasha, wake up!" Kagome kicked the hanyou repeatedly, but he would not wake. "This is ridiculous! It's your first day of school! Look, I brought your new clothes! Aarrgghh!" She threw Inuyasha's clothes on top of him.  
"Kagome, these clothes are quite strange," said Sango, as she came out modeling her new clothes. She wore a green turtleneck and a black skirt. "This skirt is much shorter than my usual skirt. Are you sure it fits?"  
"It would probably fit better if you turned it around," Kagome replied. "Your skirt is backwards."  
"Allow me to assist you, Sango," said Miroku. He was wearing baggy jeans, a black t-shirt, and a long gold chain to match his earrings. "I'd be happy to help."  
"Hentai!" Sango yelled. "You're such a lecher!" She ran back into Kaede's hut to fix her skirt, meanwhile, Kagome studied Miroku.  
"Wow, great job, Miroku! How did you know how to put your clothes on?"  
"It was easy once I disposed of those irritating little papers that stuck to my clothes." Kagome sighed.  
"Oi," said Inuyasha. I'm trying to sleep, so shut up!" He saw Kagome, and sat up. Aagghh! I forgot!" He snatched up his clothes and ran into Kaede's hut. A shrill scream pierced the air, followed by a loud smack. Sango walked out, fuming.  
"Hasn't he ever heard of privacy?" she asked rhetorically. "I fixed my skirt, but it hasn't gotten any longer." Kagome shook her head as Inuyasha came running out of Kaede's hut in his gray t-shirt, baggy jeans, and the usual rosary.  
"Inuyasha," Miroku said in awe. "How did you get your clothes on so quickly?" Inuyasha fumbled with his shoes.  
"Kagome and I practiced yesterday," he said simply. Sango and Miroku turned around to find a very red Kagome. She looked away, then picked up three backpacks and threw them at Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.  
"Well, it's no use standing around," she said, still embarrassed. "Let's go, before we're late!"  
"Wait!" said Inuyasha. "I need help with my shoes! I forgot how to tie them!"  
"Shoes?" said Sango, puzzled. She looked down at her feet, which only had on socks. "I seem to have forgotten mine. Give me a moment to find them." Kagome sighed as Miroku walked away, mumbling something about his socks. 


	2. Morose Mushrooms

Chapter2 Morose Mushrooms  
  
Disclaimer: I absolutely LOVE Inuyasha, but, sadly, he's not mine. Sigh Author's note: I can't thank you guys enough for emailing me! Sorry I haven't signed on in a while. Final exams came up. Gomen! Thanxabunch!  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Eri. "You're back!" She ran to Kagome with Yuka and Ayumi racing to catch up. "Who are they?" she asked, indicating Kagome's three companions. Miroku held out his hand and introduced himself.  
"Hello, Miss. My name is Miroku, and I'd be honored if you would show me around the school." He kissed Eri's hand, and all three girls giggled. Sango sighed.  
"Kagome," said Yuka. "Is this your mystery man?" Kagome shook her head.  
"Miroku? No way. He's just a big flirt." Miroku blushed slightly, and continued to flirt with Eri. "This is Sango," she said, "And this is Inuyasha." Sango greeted Kagome's friends accordingly. Inuyasha grunted his hello.  
"This must be your secret boyfriend, then!" said Ayumi, studying Inuyasha. Kagome turned blushed crimson. "I must be right! You're blushing!"  
"Me and Inuyasha? Please." She bit her lower lip and paid no attention to the confused hanyou.  
"So you're the guy Kagome keeps ditching dates with Hojo to see," said Yuka to Inuyasha. Inuyasha cocked his head at her. "You should see Kagome when she's not sick! She's always got her head in the clouds, and she sighs all the time."  
"What do you mean?" he asked. "Kagome, you never told me you were sick!" Kagome turned a violent shade of red.  
"You mean you didn't know?" asked Eri. "She's sick all the time! Like yesterday, when she had appendicitis."  
"Okay! There's the bell!" said Kagome loudly. "We'd better get to class!"  
"Wait a minute, Kagome," said Inuyasha gruffly. "Are they talking about all the times you've-"  
"Been to the hospital?" Kagome interrupted. "Yeah, but it's nothing to worry about." She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him away from the group. "Inuyasha, they don't know about the well, so don't go blabbing your big mouth off!"  
"Let go of me, woman!" he said. "Don't worry. I won't tell them."  
"Good, because-"  
"Higurashi!" yelled Hojo. "You've returned! How's your, um, attention deficit disorder?"  
"Uh, hi, Hojo," Kagome said nervously. "I'm, uh, alright, I guess."  
"You'd better get to class before you're late," said Hojo. "Do you need any help?"  
"So this is Hojo," said Inuyasha.  
"Y-you've heard of me?" said Hojo nervously.  
"Yeah, I've caught your name a few times," he said.  
"Uh, Hojo," said Kagome. "This is my, um, neighbor, Inuyasha. He's new, so I have to take him to the office to get him a schedule." She grabbed Inuyasha's arm hard and led him back to where they had been standing before, but Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were gone.  
"Miroku?" asked Kagome. " Where is everyone?"  
"Those girls said they had to go to class, and I haven't seen Sango anywhere."  
"Oh, no," groaned Kagome. "We have to find Sango!" She looked around. "I'll go check the bathrooms, you guys go-"  
"WAAH!"  
"What the hell?!?" said Inuyasha. "Is that one of Shippo's crying mushrooms?" Another popped up, and wailed loudly. " That little runt! I'll- "  
"Guys! Start picking the mushrooms!" said Kagome. "We can't let anyone see these!" She snatched up a mushroom, and another popped up.  
"Where can we put these?" asked Miroku. Kagome thought.  
"Just shove them in your backpacks!" They picked and followed the bawling mushrooms into the building. Luckily, the halls were empty, so no one saw them. Or so they thought.  
"Kagome!" What are you doing?" Kagome stood up quickly. It was Yuka. "You're supposed to be in class."  
"I have to take these two to get their schedules," she said, hiding the upset mushroom behind her back. "Have you seen Sango?"  
"Yes," said Yuka. "She's walking around with that cute boy. He's so hot!"  
"Shippo!" gasped Kagome. She ran down the hall with Yuka, Miroku, and Inuyasha on her trail.  
"Shippo, You know what Kagome will say when she sees you," said Sango.  
"Shippo!" yelled Inuyasha.  
"Too late," said Sango.  
"My clothes!" yelled Miroku.  
"Hot?" said Kagome. Shippo had the form of Koga and was wearing Miroku's green baggy pants and T.M. Revolution shirt. 


	3. Hot to Foxtrot

Chapter 3 Hot to Foxtrot  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha? Mine? Feh. Only in my sick and twisted fantasies. Author's note: Sorry the chapters are so short. If you're not interested in this story, I'll be writing a chain story soon after I finish this one. Enjoy.  
  
"Shippo," growled Inuyasha after they left the principal's office with their schedules. "Who told you to come with us?"  
"You guys looked so excited," replied the kit. "I just couldn't resist!"  
"Sango," said Kagome. "Why did you leave?"  
"Oh," said Shippo. "She didn't like the way Miroku was flirting with Kagome's friends, so she-" Sango covered Shippo's mouth.  
"I simply wished to see the sights," she said, glaring at Miroku, who looked guilty.  
"Well, Sango, Inuyasha, here's your first class," said Kagome. Sango opened the door and disappeared inside without a backward glance.  
"You fucked up," said Inuyasha, and one thrashing later, he was sitting next to Sango, rubbing his head, trying to get rid of the "gift" Miroku had given him. Shippo's class was a few classes down from Sango and Inuyasha's class. He waved goodbye to Kagome and Miroku, and went inside.  
"Now for our class," said Kagome in a cheery voice, trying to lift Miroku's spirits. "This will be fun!"  
"Sango," said Inuyasha, "Cheer up. Miroku acts like that all the time. It's no big deal."  
"I don't care about that, Inuyasha," she said. "I just wanted to look around."  
"Then why are you mad?" countered Inuyasha.  
"I'm not mad!" yelled Sango. Everyone in the class turned to look at her. She hid her face in her hands and cried silently.  
"W-what? Don't cry Sango. I'm sorry."  
"It's not you," sniffed Sango. "It's just," she wiped her eyes, "I think I might be falling in love with Miroku!"  
I know how you feel, he thought. (About Kagome, NOT  
Miroku.) "That's why you were mad," he said. "Look, I know Miroku  
likes to flirt, but he's never serious. I think he has feelings for  
you, Sango."  
"Really?"  
"Sure," he said. "I mean, look at me. I'm always yelling  
at Kagome, but I don't really mean any of it. I care about her." He  
paused in thought." But there's no way she could feel the same." He  
sighed. "She likes Hojo."  
"No, Inuyasha," she said, wiping her nose. "She cares for  
you, I can tell. That time we bathed in the hot spring, she told me  
you were such a cold fish and would never even try to peek."  
"I never knew she wanted me to peek." They were in better  
moods for the rest of the period. Meanwhile.  
"Miroku, don't worry about it," said Kagome. "Sango will  
cool off. Just give her some time." Miroku sighed heavily.  
"Sango is such a good person," he said sadly. "She could  
never love me."  
Love? Thought Kagome. Could it be? "Sure she could," said  
Kagome. "Remember that time you hurt your wind tunnel? Sango was so  
worried. She wouldn't stop talking about you."  
"You really think she has feelings for me?" he asked  
hopefully, looking at his right hand. He still wore the rosary, even  
though they had killed Naraku and freed Miroku from his kazaan.  
"Yeah, Miroku. Take me, for instance. I always get mad and  
yell at Inuyasha, but in the end I always forgive him." She stopped to  
think. "But he's still hung up over Kikyo."  
"Maybe, but he cares about you a lot, Kagome."  
"You think so?"  
"Of course. Why else would he mope around the well when  
you leave?"  
"I hadn't thought of that." The bell rang. They packed up  
and left the class, feeling lighter. "We'd better go get the others."  
Kagome and Miroku met Sango and Inuyasha outside their classroom. They  
all smiled at each other.  
"I'm sorry, Miroku," said Sango.  
"No," said Miroku. "It is I who should be apologizing."  
Aww!" said a group of girls, crowded around Shippo.  
"You're so sweet!"  
"Feh," said Inuyasha.  
"Well, alright," said Shippo. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt  
to have you pretty ladies walk me to my next class." They giggled  
madly. "See you later, mutt-face."  
"Shippo, you little shit-"  
"May I walk you to class, Sango?" asked Miroku.  
"I believe you're in my next class," said Sango.  
"Then this next class will be my favorite." They walked  
away.  
"You need any help with that bag, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha  
gruffly.  
"Oh Inuyasha," she said. "How nice of you."  
"Feh," he said. "You looked like you were gonna fall over.  
I was just tryin' to save you some embarrassment, weakling."  
"Oh. Thanks." A resounding slap silenced the halls.  
"Houshi-sama!" Kagome sighed. 


	4. Passing notes

Chapter 4 Passing Notes  
  
Disclaimer: I absolutely adore Inuyasha, but he's not mine. Author's notes: Gomen for not updating. Enjoy!  
"So?" asked Kagome as they walked home from school. "How was it?"  
"Feh," snorted Inuyasha. "It was stupid." When he refused to elaborate, Shippo spoke up.  
"Inuyasha got in trouble today," he said. "The teacher lectured him in front of everyone. He's still angry about it."  
"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. "What did you do?" He mumbled something inaudible. "What?"  
"I said I was throwing mushrooms!" he yelled. He glared at the kit, which assumed his own form and hid behind Kagome.  
"He's so touchy!" he squeaked. "I merely said 'Inuyasha loves K-'" THWAP! Shippo rubbed his head. "What'd you do that for, asshole?"  
"You need to learn when to keep your damned mouth shut!" he yelled. He crossed his arms, and noticed Kagome staring at him. "What?"  
"It's nothing, Inuyasha," she said. She lowered her head so that he couldn't see the color rising in her face.  
"No it's not," he argued. She fixed her eyes on the sidewalk and walked straight ahead, oblivious to everything but the concrete. "What? I hate it when you do that! Come back here dammit!" He chased after her.  
"Perhaps," said Miroku, "He is still upset about receiving some of that, oh, what do you call it?"  
"Homework?" offered Sango. He nodded. They watched the half demon run after Kagome, screaming and jumping.  
"Baka," said Shippo, shaking his head.  
~*~  
Over the next few days, the group continued to go to school. Inuyasha threw a fit in the middle of his English class for having to write an essay on "Catcher in the Rye". The teacher, unfortunately, had him sent to the principal's office by none other than "perfect student" Shippo. In one particular instance, he was given a detention, but after his reaction, the teacher gave up and took back the detention. Miroku however, was a different story. He'd been sent to the office for complaints of "repeated sexual advances". There was one such occasion in which Sango caught him, and went an entire week without speaking to him. It wasn't that bad though, because he had detention that week. Shippo became very popular among the girls in the high school, and thus never misbehaved. He was always found surrounded by girls, giggling and squealing. Inuyasha became disgusted with this and resolved to ignore the kit. He didn't like the fact that Koga's appearance won so much attention.  
"Sango," whispered Miroku. "Sango." She ignored him. "Sango," he persisted. After attracting the attention of everyone but Sango, he gave up. She saw his disheartened face through her peripheral vision.  
"What is it?" she whispered back. His face lightened. He looked around carefully, and then passed her a note. She opened it and read:  
Sango, I'd like to speak with you during our lunch break. Would you meet me after class? I want to apologize, if you'll let me.  
  
Miroku.  
She looked up at him, then scrawled back: Where and when? She passed the note, careful not to attract attention. He reopened the note, and smiled.  
"Sango," he found himself saying after class. "I'm sorry. I promise not to let my hands wander over any body but yours."  
"Houshi-sama," she said, sounding irritated. She looked at him. "It's not so much the, er, inappropriate gestures, but more the fact that you don't seem to care about me." His jaw dropped.  
"Sango, rest assured that is not the case," he said. He took a breath, then continued. "It may not seem so, but I have deep feelings for you." Her eyes widened in response.  
"Is-is that... true, houshi-sama?" was all that she could manage. He took her hands in his. They were warm to the touch.  
"Yes," he replied, smiling. She didn't know what to say. After a long pause, she decided.  
"Houshi-sama?" she asked.  
"Yes?"  
"I... have feelings for you as well." She blushed crimson and looked down. Their hands were locked together. It made her feel nervous to see them, so she looked up. He was grinning.  
"Would you consider being my, oh, how do they say, girlfriend?" She looked at him for a long time, deeply considering this. What did this mean? Did it mean that he would court her? And would he finally keep his hands to himself? She thought on that. Did she really want him to keep his hands to himself? What was she thinking? Did she actually want him to touch her? That thought didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. She sort of liked that idea.  
"Yes," she said decidedly. He looked down at her, serious for the first time since he met her, and embraced her. She was shocked at his response, anticipating a hand to "accidentally" brush her backside, but it never came. She melted into the hug.  
"Ahem," said Inuyasha. Sango jumped. Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha were all watching them. Her instincts told her to move, but she remembered their relationship, and stayed put. She was his...girlfriend.  
"Well," said Kagome, changing the subject. "How about lunch at Wacnald's?"  
"Feh," said Inuyasha.  
"Okay," said Shippo.  
"Sure," said Miroku. He put his arm around Sango. She smiled. 


	5. Outside Looking In

Chapter 5 Outside Looking In  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters are trademarks of the talented, witty Rumiko Takahashi. Author's note: I can't thank you enough for reviewing! I'd like to thank del-kaidin and That Nanda for giving me a good story to read, sky77, lunamoonkitty, and all my other reviewers! I feel like I've been nominated for a Grammy! PS, sky, I tried to email you but couldn't! Your email is firebreeze1027@yahoo.com, right?  
  
Kagome sat and looked at Miroku and Sango. What had happened? Sango hadn't been speaking to Miroku, and now she was sharing a milkshake with him and giggling nonstop at his jokes. But what had irritated her the most was the way Sango looked at him. Wait, irritated? Could she possibly be jealous? No, she and Miroku were just friends. But why was Sango looking at him like that? Why did she care? What the hell was going on? This was so annoying! She wished Sango would stop giggling. She looked at Miroku, who had two fries stuck in his nose. He closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Sango laughed. He opened his eyes. They were gold! Kagome shook her head. The gold was still there! She blinked twice. The fries were replaced with fangs!  
Oh my God, she thought. I'm going crazy! She looked at Sango.  
Her brown eyes were now blue! What in all the hells was happening? She  
looked at Miroku. Dog-ears? Oh no! Sango's ponytail was replaced  
with familiar, wavy locks. Kagome gawked at them. What had happened?  
Miroku had turned into Inuyasha, and Sango into... Kagome? No, wait! I'm  
Kagome! she thought frantically. She watched them stupidly, unable to  
free herself from this hallucination.  
"Kagome!" said Inuyasha, only his lips didn't move. Was he speaking to her in her head? Could he see what she was seeing? "Kagome, snap out of it!" A loud smack sounded*, and she blinked. Miroku was himself, and all was well with Sango. Kagome looked to her right. Inuyasha had one hand pressed flatly on the table, and was looking at her. She shook her head.  
"Inuyasha, is that you?" Inuyasha looked stunned.  
"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?!" he yelled. You've been gawking at Miroku and Sango ever since we sat down!" She averted her gaze.  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly. She stuffed a handful of fries into her mouth, and Inuyasha stared at her. Just then, a group of girls walked in. They looked around until their gazes settled on the table at which Inuyasha sat, and walked over. Inuyasha looked at Shippo.  
"Care to explain?" he asked.  
"Can't," said Shippo, rising. "Gotta go, dog-turd. He left the table, and the girls surrounded him like a flock of pigeons. Kagome watched him leave. She sighed.  
"Hey," said Inuyasha. She looked at him. "You okay?" he looked almost concerned. She smiled, and he was taken aback. He opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it, and smiled back. He watched her turn her head and look at the newly- formed couple.  
Look at them, laughing and goofin' off, he thought. Feh. They look so dumb. He returned his gaze to Kagome. Why's she watching them like that? She smiled, similar to the smile she'd given Inuyasha, and then, he knew why she was staring.  
"Inuyasha," she said, shaking him from his thoughts. The way she said his name sent chills down his spine. His face flared with color. "Inuyasha, do you think they're in love?" He started sweating.  
"W-why do you c-care?" he stammered. He slammed his hand on the table again, disturbing Miroku and Sango. "Cut it out, you two." He gathered his things. "It's time to go."  
~*~  
"Hey," said Inuyasha, greeting Kagome at the door of the school building. A couple sophomores eyed his ears warily, but walked past without a word. "Ready to go?"  
"Hai," she replied. "Have you seen Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, and sure enough, behind him were Sango and Miroku, shamelessly flirting. "Oh." Inuyasha wondered about the bitterness in her voice.  
"Inuyasha, Kagome," said a high-pitched voice. They turned their heads to see Shippo, surrounded by the usual flock of girls. "I can't walk home with you today, I'm going out." They shook their heads.  
"Baka," muttered Inuyasha. He looked at Kagome, and chuckled. Her eyes were wide and her jaw had dropped. He turned around to see what had shocked Kagome, but his smile quickly disappeared as he witnessed Sango and Miroku kissing.  
  
Author's note: *Inuyasha did NOT slap Kagome. He smacked the table. 


	6. Don't Tell Me!

Chapter 6 Don't Tell Me  
  
Disclaimer: Kami-sama! That hanyou is fine! But regretfully, that hanyou's not mine. Author's note: Thanxabunch to all my reviewers! Is it just me, or do a lot of people who post fanfics spell things with a "u"? Kikyou, Shippou, Kouga... Anyway, Good luck with the big move Nanda! And sky, thanks. I'll try to email you again.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right, Kagome?" asked Sango. Kagome looked up at her from the bed.  
"I'm fine, Sango," she replied in a falsely cheery voice. "Don't worry." She forced a big smile, and Sango flinched. She turned to leave.  
"Okay," she said. "But if you need to talk, I'm here." Kagome nodded, and Sango left. As soon as she was sure the coast was clear, Kagome threw herself facedown on her bed and sobbed into her pillow.  
What's wrong with me? She thought miserably. Why do I feel like I'm jealous of Miroku and Sango?  
Sango walked into the living room, where Inuyasha and Miroku were seated. Inuyasha stood and walked hurriedly over to the taijiya.  
"What'd she say? Is she all right? What's wrong?" Sango was surprised at this concerned reaction from Inuyasha, but smiled and told him what she'd found out.  
"She insists that there's nothing wrong," Sango explained, "But I think she's only trying to hide her sorrow. She wouldn't tell me anything."  
"Perhaps," said the houshi after much thought, "You should go and talk to her, Inuyasha." He winked at Sango.  
"Yes, that is a good idea," said Sango, catching on. Inuyasha looked scared.  
"W-why m-me?" he asked.  
"Think about it, Inuyasha," said Miroku. "If Kagome-sama is so upset that she won't even talk to Sango, maybe you could convince her to tell you what's bothering her."  
"What are you getting' at, monk?" asked a now irritated Inuyasha. Miroku opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced with a deadly look from Sango.  
"What Miroku means to say," She began, "Is that perhaps Kagome would be more open with you, as you've known her the longest." Inuyasha thought on it.  
"Okay," he said. "I'll talk to her, but if she uses the rosary on me, it'll be your ass, Miroku." He walked up the stairs.  
"Kagome?" he called. "I came to see if you were-"He stopped and sniffed the air, and smelled salty tears. He ran up the rest of the stairs and into Kagome's room. "Why are you crying?" he asked.  
"Oh, Inuyasha," she said, wiping her eyes quickly. "I'm not crying, I just... got something in my eye." He gave her a look of the utmost skepticism.  
"Right, and that monk downstairs isn't a pervert. The sound of someone clearing their throat sounded outside of Kagome's room, followed by a muffled groan of pain as Sango elbowed Miroku, then covered his mouth.  
"Okay, fine, I was crying," said Kagome, sounding defeated. Inuyasha had been concerned enough to come up and check on her, and she didn't want to ruin the moment by pushing him away. She wanted to use this opportunity to tell him how she felt about him, but not in so many words.  
"So," he said, lowering himself onto the bed. "What's wrong?" She sighed.  
"I guess I've been feeling, well..." her voice trailed off. A lump rose in Inuyasha's throat, and he swallowed.  
"Feeling what?" he asked, his voice cracking. The idea of talking about feelings was awkward for him. He broke out in a sweat.  
"A little jealous, I guess," she finished, looking timidly up at him. Inuyasha really didn't want to know what she was jealous of, sensing that her mood had something to do with her behavior at lunch.  
"O-of what?" he asked, the pitch of his voice rising. He tugged on the collar of his "Got Sake?" t-shirt. It sure was hot in Kagome's room.  
"Well," she began. "It's like this. Ever since Miroku and Sango started flirting, I-"  
"OKAY!" said Inuyasha loudly. "It's too hot in here. I'm gonna go cool off, okay? Hope you feel better!" He turned toward the door, but Miroku and Sango were standing in front of it, blocking his escape.  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Miroku.  
"You were listening?!?" asked Inuyasha in disbelief.  
"That's not important," said Miroku. "You need to talk to her. She's finally opened up, and now you're running away like the coward you are."  
"I ain't no fucking coward, bouzo!" growled the hanyou.  
"Then go talk to her," said Sango. "She's trying to tell you something important and you-"  
"No!" he yelled. "Don't tell me!" He pushed Miroku out from in front of the door and ran to the stairs.  
"Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku. "Wait!"  
"Stop, Miroku," said Kagome quietly. "You'll only make it worse." Inuyasha started to go downstairs, but stopped at the hurt sound in Kagome's voice. He listened.  
"Kagome-sama," said Miroku, "You really love him, don't you?" She nodded, and a tear fell from her face. Inuyasha could tell from the silence that she had answered in the affirmative. He was crushed.  
How could I do that to her? He thought. She was trying to tell me, and I ran. I really fucked up this time. He sighed, and at that moment, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome walked out onto the landing. Kagome stopped, seeing Inuyasha, and her face changed. It went from soft and woeful to hard and icy, and she was infuriated. "Kagome,"he started. She began to shiver with fury. Miroku and Sango took their hands from her shoulders and backed away.  
"Hosakana!" She yelled. "I can't believe you!" tears poured from her eyes. "You're such an idiot! I wish I could fall out of love with you!" His face fell.  
"Kagome, wait. Let me-"  
"NO!" she yelled. "How could you leave? I was about to pour my soul out to you, and you KNEW! You knew!" She fell into a sobbing heap on the floor. Sango hesitantly walked up behind her, and touched her shoulder. Kagome shrugged it off, and Sango got the message. She looked at Inuyasha and shook her head. Now he was angry.  
"Fine!" he shouted. "Don't talk to me! I'm leaving." He turned to go.  
"OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed, and Inuyasha fell down the stairs. 


	7. Alone, For Real

Chapter 7 Alone  
  
Disclaimer: Come on, now. If Inuyasha were mine, would you see a disclaimer here? Didn't think so. Author's note: Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers. You all would have had chapter 6 last Friday, but some idiot forced me into a drawing contest against my will. The only reason he won is because he finished first, but I won't get into that. We all know real art takes time. Anyway, I put a song in this chapter, so if it looks as though I stuck a random phrase somewhere, it's probably the song. Enjoy!  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in the goshinboku of the feudal era, trying to forget everything that happened, but snatches of his argument with Kagome kept replaying themselves in his head.  
"Bitch!" he'd said. He stomped back up the stairs to the landing where Kagome sat, sobbing on the floor. He glared down at her.  
  
'It's hard to explain,  
  
Inherently it's just always been strange...'  
  
"Moody wench!" he'd yelled. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kagome had risen at this comment.  
  
'Neither here, nor there,  
  
Always somewhat out of place everywhere...'  
  
"Get out!" she'd bellowed. "Get the hell away from me! I don't want to see you anymore!" Did she really mean that? Inuyasha wondered. Does she really never want to see me again?  
  
'Ambiguous,  
  
Without a sense of belonging to touch...'  
  
"Baka!" she'd screamed, and she slapped him hard across the face. He was taken aback, but nevertheless stood there, unmoving. When she raised her hand to slap him again, he grabbed her wrist, and that's when he saw it: fear. The same look of terror that so many had given him because of what he was. He stood there, studying her eyes with a look of fury etched upon his face, then dropped her hand, and walked away.  
  
'Somewhere, halfway,  
  
Feeling there's no one completely the same...'  
  
He sighed. He'd never felt more alone. He'd grown used to people being afraid of him, of course, but if Kagome feared him, all hope was lost. He was alone, but not like when Kikyo shot him, for he'd had Kagome to heal the heart that Kikyo had broken in more ways than one. Or so he'd thought. He was alone now, for real.  
  
'Standing alone, Eager to just Believe it's good enough To be what You really are, but in your heart, Uncertainty forever lies, And you'll always be Somewhere on the  
  
Outside'  
  
"Kuso," he whispered shakily.  
~*~  
Kagome had cried herself to sleep that night, with Shippo in her arms, telling her not to cry, asking her not to cry, begging her not to cry, until all he could do was pat her arms and assure her that everything was alright.  
But everything wasn't. When she woke in the morning, she still felt the pain of Inuyasha's words.  
"No! Don't tell me!" he'd yelled. How could he say that? Did he really like Kikyo more than he liked her? A knock on the door ripped Kagome from her thoughts. She was slightly annoyed, but she shook it off. It was probably better for her not to think about him, anyway.  
"Come in," she said. The door opened, and Sango and Miroku walked in.  
"Kagome-sama," said Miroku, "Why don't you stay home today? I don't think you're well enough for school today." Kagome shook her head.  
"No, I'm fine," she said. "Really." Sango looked at her and shook her head.  
"That's what you told us yesterday, Kagome-chan," she said. "Please just stay here." Sango gave her a pleading look, and finally, Kagome gave in.  
"Okay," she said. Sango walked over and hugged her.  
"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan," she whispered, and she took the sleeping kit from the bed. She and Miroku left. Kagome sighed, and was immersed in her thoughts of the previous night once more.  
Why did he come back upstairs? She thought. What was he going to say? It's my fault he got mad; I should have heard him out. She sighed. Great. Now I'm gonna feel guilty all day. She got an idea. Maybe I don't have to. She shut her bedroom door and searched her closet for something decent to wear. She quickly dressed and started to pack her yellow backpack when her mom came in.  
"Kagome," she said. "Your friends just left." She noticed Kagome was packing. "Are you going back down the well? I thought you had finished your mission."  
"I did, but I have something I need to do," replied the girl. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.  
"Alright, Kagome, but you are under no circumstances permitted to leave this house without eating something, first." Kagome smiled and hugged her mother.  
"Arigato," she said.  
  
"Outside" by Mariah Carey 


End file.
